<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Maiden Voyage of the Tiresias (di Astolat) by TJill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207747">The Maiden Voyage of the Tiresias (di Astolat)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill'>TJill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Slash, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualcuno viene preso un po' in giro...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Maiden Voyage of the Tiresias (di Astolat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts">astolat</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/330176">The Maiden Voyage of the Tiresias</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat">astolat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>La crociera inaugurale della Tiresia</strong>
</h2><p>I fedeli lettori di questi racconti delle mie avventure con Holmes non saranno sorpresi, oserei dire, di apprendere che spesso non sono stato in grado di avere la meglio sul mio amico. Il suo intelletto e le sue abilità erano di una natura così elevata che, in effetti, c'erano pochi uomini che potevano rivendicare un tale trionfo. Sfortunatamente, non posso dire che lui abbia gestito con molto garbo le sue capacità superiori, poiché il suo amore per la teatralità, ulteriormente incoraggiato da un certo malizioso senso di umorismo, era spesso rivolto a prendersi gioco di me, che ero tristemente in svantaggio nel rendere la pariglia. </p><p>Si dilettava, in particolare, nel sorprendermi nei miei giri di visite mediche, assumendo uno di quei travestimenti quasi impenetrabili in cui si era specializzato e rivendicando la mia attenzione per mezz'ora o più prima di rivelare se stesso. Sebbene in breve tempo iniziassi a stare in guardia, trovavo ugualmente quasi impossibile identificarlo con certezza, tranne in quelle poche occasioni in cui si spinse troppo oltre per mancanza di conoscenze mediche e lamentò un malanno che richiedeva un attento esame fisico. Anche allora, dovetti spesso addentrarmi per un certo tempo nelle procedure diagnostiche prima di rendermi conto della vera identità del paziente sotto le mie mani e che protestassi con indignazione nei suoi confronti.</p><p>Mi aveva sempre chiesto abbondantemente perdono e aveva fatto ammenda invitandomi ad essere suo ospite per una cena o una serata a teatro, ma comunque avrei certo insistito per fermare il gioco, se lui non avesse sostenuto che nessun test avrebbe potuto essere più prezioso per dimostrare l'efficacia di una delle sue maschere che sottoporla ai miei occhi sospettosi. Pertanto, a malincuore, gli avevo permesso di continuare la sua recita, ma devo confessare che avrei comunque dato molto per riuscire a esporlo a una parte della confusione che così spesso suscitava in me, e questo desiderio non era minimamente sopito dal fatto che fosse così poco probabile che accadesse mai.</p><p>Offro questo non come scusante per il mio comportamento in quelle circostanze, ma piuttosto come una piccola spiegazione.</p><p>Gli eventi che sto per raccontare iniziarono poco dopo che Holmes aveva svelato con successo lo sconcertante mistero che circondava la scomparsa di Roger Talton insieme alle ottantamila sterline in obbligazioni che gli erano state affidate da una delle nostre principali istituzioni finanziarie. I dettagli del caso erano così delicati che temo che non sarò mai in grado di presentare l'intera storia davanti al pubblico, il che è un vero peccato, in quanto fu davvero uno dei più grandi trionfi del mio amico, e realizzato solo attraverso il più strenuo impiego delle sue doti straordinarie.</p><p>Come accadeva spesso al completamento di un caso significativo e stimolante, Holmes era caduto in uno di quegli umori neri duraturi e intensi a cui era soggetto. Di conseguenza, per diverse settimane avevo tentato di convincerlo a trascorrere le vacanze all'estero, dato che la primavera di Londra quell'anno era particolarmente pungente, e ero sicuro che la desolazione del tempo non poteva non esacerbare le sue condizioni nervose. Si era rifiutato di prenderlo in considerazione, più per uno spirito generale di malessere, lo sentivo, che per un vero desiderio di rimanere a casa, in aggiunta alla sua naturale indolenza.</p><p>Alla fine riuscii a ottenere la sua parziale accettazione piazzandogli davanti una pubblicità per la crociera inaugurale della nave passeggeri <em>Tiresia</em>, che doveva intraprendere un viaggio di un mese da Dover al Cairo e ritorno, con diverse fermate lungo la costa del Mediterraneo. La natura esotica della destinazione finale e la descrizione della nave stessa, che era del design più moderno, funzionarono entrambi con forza sulla sua immaginazione.</p><p>Il fattore decisivo, tuttavia, fu la sua improvvisa trovata di un progetto del nostro viaggio separati, con lui sotto mentite spoglie, ponendomi così la sfida di tentare di scoprire la sua identità tra l'intera lista di passeggeri, ma concedendomi in cambio un mese in cui compiere l'impresa. Io protestai che era aspettarsi troppo, e inoltre che avrei di certo tratto meno godimento dal viaggio se non avessi avuto la sua compagnia. A questo replicò promettendo di assicurarsi che io avessi ampie opportunità di penetrare il suo travestimento e accettando inoltre di rivelarsi al nostro arrivo al Cairo, se non lo avessi scoperto fino a quel momento.</p><p>Non riuscivo ancora a guardare a questa prospettiva con molto piacere, poiché era certo che avrebbe superato se stesso per mantenere segreta la sua identità, ed ero ragionevolmente sicuro di passare due settimane a sentirmi uno sciocco, seguite da altre due settimane in cui quella sensazione sarebbe stata rafforzata dalle sue scaltre osservazioni, poiché Holmes non era del tutto alieno dal gongolare. Tuttavia, ero abbastanza preoccupato per la sua salute da accettare il progetto, poiché mostrava ogni segno di diventare contrario e di rifiutare del tutto di partire se non l’avessi accontentato.</p><p>La mattina prima della nostra partenza, iniziai i miei giri di visite un po' distratto dal compito di fare i bagagli e poco dopo essere uscito di casa scoprii che mi ero lasciato dietro molti dei miei strumenti. Ritornai indietro per trovare Holmes assente e la porta della sua camera da letto socchiusa, con il baule mezzo pieno visibile all'interno.</p><p>Mi dispiace dire che la mia forza di volontà non fu all’altezza del compito di rifiutare questo ingiusto vantaggio. Uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra per essere sicuro che non stesse tornando immediatamente, e scivolai nella sua stanza.</p><p>È impossibile sopravvalutare il mio sbigottimento nel rendermi conto che il baule era pieno di capi femminili, compreso uno spaventoso indumento simile a un corsetto la cui funzione era chiaramente quella di fornire a chi lo indossava non solo una vita sottile alla moda, ma anche un falso seno. Ero così scioccato che mi dovetti sedere ben cinque minuti prima di poter capire perfettamente che Holmes intendeva sul serio mascherarsi, per non meno di due settimane, da donna.</p><p>Il travestimento sarebbe stato sicuramente perfetto. Avrei naturalmente escluso del tutto sin dall'inizio ogni passeggero femminile. Al termine della sua recita, Holmes si sarebbe di sicuro divertito a indicarmi i pericoli di basarsi su false supposizioni iniziali.</p><p>Il mio primo impulso fu quello di porre immediatamente fine all'avventura. Mi vergogno un po' ad ammettere che questo fu spodestato dalla prospettiva di una vittoria così completa sul mio amico, anche se per rendere giustizia a me stesso posso dire che anche un senso di profonda indignazione per lo scherzo davvero scioccante che Holmes intendeva giocarmi, e il corrispondente desiderio di insegnargli una lezione che avrebbe impedito la ripetizione di un simile tentativo, giocarono un ruolo significativo nella mia decisione di consentire agli accordi di andare avanti.</p><p>Fu così che il primo giorno del nostro viaggio mi ritrovai, con la più grande difficoltà a mantenere la calma, a fare la conoscenza della signora Lydia Vernet, che si dichiarò vedova da alcuni anni, in viaggio da sola per incontrare la famiglia al Cairo, con attraenti occhi grigi e un viso allungato che traeva grande beneficio dall'applicazione giudiziosa di cosmetici e da un velo che lo schermava dolcemente.</p><p>Se non avessi spiato nel suo baule gli stessi indumenti che Holmes stava indossando, non avrei mai creduto che fosse lui, tanto perfettamente imitava i modi di una donna e così convincente era il suo aspetto. Dapprincipio avevo intenzione di distruggere subito il travestimento di Holmes e quindi porre fine a questa sgradevole farsa, ma vedendolo mi resi conto che non avrebbe mai creduto che avessi davvero visto attraverso il suo travestimento in così poco tempo. Decisi quindi di trascorrere più tempo possibile in sua compagnia, per dare credito al mio eventuale smascheramento.</p><p>Persino allora, il mio piano era di coinvolgerlo in una conversazione e rimanere in sua compagnia per alcuni giorni, poi fare la mia rivelazione. Così avrei fatto, tranne che Holmes, spinto da qualche diabolico spirito di malizia, rispose ai miei approcci camerateschi con nient'altro che un aperto flirtare. Infuriato da questa nuova prova della sua intenzione di prendersi gioco di me, decisi - sotto l'influenza di una quantità forse eccessiva dell'ottimo vino del capitano - di fare pressione sulla faccenda, e costringere finalmente Holmes al punto di confessare.</p><p>Le cose si conclusero dopo a malapena una settimana dalla nostra partenza. La serata era stata limpida e piacevole e la maggior parte dei passeggeri e dell'equipaggio si erano già ritirati. Holmes si alzava tardi e di rado arrivava sul ponte prima dell'ora del crepuscolo, senza dubbio per evitare la luce del giorno che avrebbe potuto rivelare il suo travestimento, e io avevo modificato i miei orari per adattarli ai suoi. Di conseguenza, spesso noi due ci trovavamo svegli e praticamente soli alla sera, come in quell’occasione.</p><p>Dopo cena mi aveva attirato in parecchi balli, lasciandomi sempre più infastidito dal suo inganno, tanto più perché ero consapevole che se non avessi saputo in anticipo, avrei preso il suo comportamento per quello che appariva. L’imbarazzante verità era che Holmes figurava, se non una donna convenzionalmente attraente, certamente una donna interessante, e la sua intelligenza e il suo spirito arguto la rendevano una compagnia insolitamente piacevole. Se l’avessi creduto una vera donna, sarei stato a metà strada per farle una dichiarazione e avrei probabilmente dovuto parlare prima della fine del viaggio, se non altro per tentare di organizzare ulteriori contatti in futuro. La consapevolezza che in circostanze normali la sua beffa avrebbe avuto una conclusione per me così dolorosa mi rese incline a un tale risentimento che fui messo a dura prova per nascondere le mie emozioni.</p><p>Quella sera, mi parlò in uno stile così civettuolo mentre lo scortavo sul ponte che quando raggiungemmo la sua cabina ero abbastanza in collera. Si fermò sulla porta aperta con il volto mezzo inclinato verso il mio, proteggendo i suoi lineamenti dalla luce diretta con il ventaglio, e mormorò lentamente la buonanotte, in quello che sarebbe stato, in una donna, un invito assolutamente spudorato.</p><p>Infuriato oltre il punto della ragione, gli catturai la parte posteriore della testa con la mano e delicatamente lo tirai vicino nella maniera più suggestiva possibile. Ma lui non indietreggiò, invece mise semplicemente una mano leggera sul mio petto e cedette alla pressione della mia mano, così che prima di rendermi del tutto conto di ciò che stavo facendo, le nostre labbra si erano incontrate.</p><p>Gli attimi seguenti mi travolsero come in un turbine. Ricordo che le sue labbra si aprirono sotto le mie e che tremò nel cerchio delle mie braccia. Attraversammo la porta e, quasi prima che fosse chiusa alle nostre spalle, lo avevo portato sullo stretto lettino.</p><p>"Watson," ansimò, nella sua vera voce, con una nota che non vi avevo mai sentito prima, rasente al terrore, e mi vergogno di ammettere che mi riempì di un senso di trionfo che non fece altro che eccitarmi ancor di più.</p><p>"Holmes," mormorai, con le labbra contro la sua gola.</p><p>Emise un mezzo singhiozzo. "Grazie a Dio, lo sapete," disse, e si abbandonò completamente.</p><p>I suoi respiri rapidi e disperati mi spronarono mentre lottavo con i suoi abiti, strappandolo fuori da gonne, sottogonne, corsetto. Mi ci volle molto meno tempo per spogliarmi dei miei indumenti. Per tutto il tempo lui giacque in silenzio, tranne per un leggero tremore agli arti e il sollevarsi del petto.</p><p>Non so proprio come descrivere ciò che provavo. Non era che lo avessi immaginato come una donna, perché il corpo che giaceva tremante sotto le mie mani era inequivocabilmente il suo, magro e nervoso, e anche alla luce fioca di una lampada i suoi lineamenti erano familiari al tatto. Piuttosto era come se un velo fosse stato strappato dalla mia vista e, dopo averlo desiderato per la prima volta sotto false sembianze, ora potessi percepirlo come un oggetto di desiderio a sé stante.</p><p>Le sue braccia mi circondarono solo con esitazione, e mi toccò come se temesse che io svanissi, tanto cauto in questo quanto era impavido in tutte le altre circostanze. Invece io ero più lontano dalla cautela di quanto fossi stato in tutta la mia vita. Holmes ricadde all’indietro, abbandonato, quasi in estasi, mentre io gli premevo baci sulla bocca, sulla gola, sui polsi, sul battito frenetico e martellante sotto le mie labbra.</p><p>Per me era evidente che non aveva alcuna esperienza nel fare l'amore e temevo di spingerlo troppo in là. Ma mentre esitavo, mi afferrò per le spalle. "Watson, vi supplico," disse, fermamente, con voce urgente, e io capii cosa non poteva indursi a chiedere apertamente. Al mio tocco che lo guidava, si abbandonò di nuovo indietro. I suoi occhi si chiusero mentre lo aprivo, spasmi involontari di piacere che attraversavano i suoi lineamenti.</p><p>Tremò di nuovo nel momento della consumazione e diede voce ad un lungo, basso sospiro mentre mi spingevo dentro, con il corpo che si curvava per accogliere il mio, muovendosi per incoraggiarmi in avanti. Non avevo bisogno di incoraggiamento oltre la conferma che gli stavo dando piacere, cosa di cui i suoi piagnucolii sommessi mi davano ampie prove, e presto fummo uniti tanto completamente quanto la natura poteva permettere.</p><p>Dovetti lottare per dominare me stesso. Giaceva immobile e in attesa, solo l'agitazione del suo respiro e un’insolita luce selvaggia nei suoi occhi tradivano il tumulto della sua mente. Dopo aver riacquistato un po’ di controllo, iniziai a muovermi su di lui, che rispose prima goffamente, poi con crescente fervore, mentre l'ardore superava le sue ultime tracce di reticenza.</p><p>Il climax sopraffece me per primo, e io rabbrividii e mi riversai nel suo corpo, cercandogli le labbra con le mie anche mentre raggiungevo l'apice. Si aggrappò a me mentre ansimavo per riprendere fiato, e mi spinsi in avanti per mantenere il mio posto dentro di lui mentre avvolgevo la mano alla sua lunghezza e lo attiravo ad unirsi a me nell'ultima gola dell'estasi.</p><p>Rimanemmo intrecciati in silenzio sulla stretta brandina per alcune ore. Pianse piano contro la mia gola, non pentito ma semplicemente sopraffatto, mentre lo tenevo vicino e accarezzavo la sua elegante testa scura.</p><p>Dopo che fu trascorso un bel po’ di tempo, alla fine si sistemò contro il mio fianco e appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla. "Mio caro Watson," disse, con uno sforzo di leggerezza. “È difficile definire questo un risarcimento appropriato per il mio comportamento riprovevole. Siete davvero troppo indulgente."</p><p>"Penso infatti di esserlo abbastanza," dissi, con una certa asprezza. "Ma Holmes, come avete fatto a rendervi conto che lo sapevo?"</p><p>"Se aveste voluto nascondermi le vostre conoscenze, Watson, avreste dovuto dedicare molto più tempo a indagare sugli altri passeggeri maschi e meno a perseguire la compagnia della signora Vernet," rispose. "Ma devo confessarlo, in questo caso non vi sarebbe servito a nulla. Me ne sono reso conto nel momento in cui sono tornato a casa e ho visto gli strumenti dove li avevate lasciati quella mattina."</p><p>"Holmes! Intendete dire..." Qui mi fermai, colto del tutto alla sprovvista.</p><p>"Sono rimasto piuttosto piccato per la rovina dei miei splendidi piani," disse, evitando il mio sguardo. "Soprattutto una volta che mi è diventato chiaro che non avevate intenzione di ammettere la vostra ingiusta consapevolezza. Così ho concepito questo flirt vergognoso per spingervi ad ammettere che eravate a conoscenza della mia identità."</p><p>"Eppure mi sono trattenuto per così tanto tempo da quell'ammissione solo per la rabbia che voi aveste iniziato a civettare."</p><p>"Mi riconosco liberamente colpevole in questa faccenda, mio caro amico, ma vi prego di considerare il conto chiuso e tutti gli interessi pagati dall'unico terrificante momento che ha seguito il vostro bacio..." A questo fece una pausa, con le guance pallide che avvampavano brevemente. "Sono stato allora certo che le mie deduzioni erano state sbagliate - che non avevate idea della mia identità - che vi avevo perso del tutto e per sempre." Proseguì, più piano, "Vi giuro, Watson, andrei allegramente incontro alla mia morte prima di vivere un altro momento del genere."</p><p>Era impossibile dubitare della sua sincerità. Le ultime tracce di risentimento che mi erano rimaste nel petto svanirono all’istante. Senza dire altro, gli toccai il viso, lo girai verso di me e lo baciai profondamente fino a quando il sonno lo sopraffece e lui giacque tranquillo tra le mie braccia. Le linee di stanchezza e preoccupazione sul suo viso si ammorbidirono in una pace che raramente avevo visto in lui. Allontanai dalla sua fronte il disordinato ciuffo di capelli, pieno di dolce rimpianto.</p><p>Da quanto tempo lo vedevo in una falsa luce, come una macchina straordinaria disgiunta da ogni naturale emozione umana? L'avevo lasciato solo e desolato, quando in qualsiasi momento avrei potuto allungare la mano e attirarlo nelle semplici gioie che scaldano i più eccelsi come i più umili. Ero profondamente dispiaciuto per la mia prolungata cecità. Anche adesso, mentre dormiva, la sua mano cercava la mia, come se cercasse la rassicurazione che io fossi veramente lì, e alla fine veramente suo. Gliela diedi, stringendomelo vicino, e lo raggiunsi nel sonno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~ Fine ~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>